¿La muerte de Ranma?
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: La historia que cuenta este fanfic podría estar incluida en cualquier capítulo del manga o del anime y no tiene ninguna relación especial con la continuidad de los mismos. Es el fanfic más largo que he escrito y está dividido en dos partes. 2000.
1. Chapter 1

**¿LA MUERTE DE RANMA? PARTE 1**

Introducción  
La historia que cuenta este fanfic podría estar incluida en cualquier  
capítulo del manga o del anime y no tiene ninguna relación especial  
con la continuidad de los mismos. Es el fanfic más largo que he  
escrito y está dividido en dos partes. 2000.

---

Ranma caminaba por el boscoso sendero tapizado de unas extrañas flores, sin prestarle atención a sus gritos. Akane desesperada corría tras él tratando de alcanzarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba, Ranma siempre se alejaba.

-¡Ranma, detente!- gritaba ella a todo pulmón, pero Ranma seguía caminando por esa estrecha vereda directamente hacia el precipicio. Cuando llegó al borde se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, vio a Akane con lágrimas en sus ojos aún intentando infructuosamente detenerlo. Akane se detuvo abruptamente, mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. -Akane... adiós...- dijo Ranma y volvió su mirada hacia el vacío del precipicio y dio un paso más, cayendo de la montaña.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡RANNMAAAAA!- exclamó profundamente herida Akane, mientras sentía su corazón constreñirse ante la realidad.... Ranma había muerto.

Akane despertó horrorizada, estaba más fría que un cubo de hielo y gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Se sentó en la cama jadeante, tratando de respirar, mientras su corazón latía muy rápido y muy fuerte como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

-¡Que pesadilla tan horrible!- exclamó ella -¡Ranma!- reaccionó angustiada rápidamente y un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.

Apartó la colcha que la arropaba y tomó un poco de aire, se puso unas sandalias y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió de puntillas hacia la habitación de Ranma.

Al llegar corrió con mucha cautela la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido. Ranma dormía a pierna suelta. -Menos mal...- exclamó más tranquila para sus adentros, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia él.

Dormido de medio lado, con su camiseta blanca, su bóxer amarillo con líneas azules y arropado tan sólo en el abdomen, Ranma no sintió la llegada de Akane.

Akane se sentó a su lado y lo observó por largo rato. -Vaya...- comentó divertida para sí misma -Su trenza no se desarma ni aún cuando duerme...- dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, -Me alegra que sólo haya sido una pesadilla...-. Sonrió tiernamente y tomó la sabana que lo medio arropaba y lo cubrió del pecho a los pies. Volvió a mirar fijamente su rostro y sonrió nuevamente -Pareces un ángel....- susurró. Entonces se levantó e igualmente de puntillas caminó hacia la puerta, pero de pronto un sonido agudo retumbó por toda la habitación, Ranma despertó sobresaltado y Akane se congeló.

-¡JA!- exclamó Ranma -¡Funcionó mi trampa contra usted Maestro Happosai!-

Akane miró al piso y vio la alarma que Ranma había construido para alertarse de las visitas nocturnas del viejo libidinoso. -¡Diablos!... ¡la olvidé por completo!- se dijo enojada a sí misma, -Hmmm...no me queda otra alternativa...- entonces en voz alta dijo -No soy el maestro Happosai-.

-Esa voz...- se extrañó Ranma al escucharla -¡Akane!, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

Delatada su presencia, a Akane no le quedó más remedio que regresar al lado de Ranma, así lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

-Sólo vine a ver como estabas, no vayas a pensar otra cosa...- dijo ella.

-Akane... ¿qué haces en la habitación de un hombre cuando este duerme y a la mitad de la noche?- preguntó Ranma en tono que rayaba lo pícaro y malhumorado

Akane desviando la mirada para evitar los inquisitivos ojos de Ranma respondió -Ya te lo dije... vine a ver como estabas...-

-No entiendo...- dijo Ranma confundido -¿Cómo así que viniste a ver como estaba?-

Akane volvió a mirarlo, dos grandes ojos azules trataban de hallar respuesta ante su sorpresiva visita nocturna. Akane prefirió refugiarse y clavó la mirada en el piso.

-Es que tuve una pesadilla y sólo quería saber si estabas bien...- dijo tímidamente. Ranma sonrió maliciosamente y esbozó una sonrisa pícara -¿Acaso soñabas conmigo, eh Akane?...-

Akane dándose cuenta de la intención de Ranma frunció el ceño y enfrentó sus ojos -¡No idiota!- le dijo ásperamente -¡Fue una pesadilla!-

-Entonces, ¿te preocupaste por mi?- volvió a tentarla Ranma

-Hmmmm...- murmuró ella enojada -¡Ya me voy!- exclamó. Se levantó rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando se disponía a salir...

-Espera Akane, ¿a dónde vas?- exclamó Ranma

-A tomar un poco de leche...- respondió ella sin mirarlo

-Espérame, voy contigo...- dijo Ranma y se levantó.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Akane abrió la nevera y sacó un bote de cartón. -¿Quieres un poco tu también?- le preguntó a Ranma que estaba recostado en un costado de la entrada de la cocina

-Por favor...- respondió él amablemente

Akane vertió la leche en una pequeña olla y encendió el fuego en la estufa.

-Dime Akane...- preguntó Ranma curioso -¿Qué soñaste?-

La leche se calentó muy rápido y ella la retiró del fogón, la abanicó un poco para que se refrescara y luego la sirvió en dos tazas. Las tomó por las orejas y se acercó a Ranma, le dio una y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala.

-Dime Akane, ¿qué soñaste?- insistió Ranma mientras caminaba tras  
ella

-Soñé con tu muerte Ranma...- respondió Akane secamente

Ranma se detuvo y sintió un escalofrio que lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. En su rostro se dibujó una gesto de desagrado y le dijo -¿Realmente soñaste con mi muerte?-

Akane caminó hasta la sala, corrió la puerta que conduce al corredor que está frente al jardín y la luz de la luna inundó al lugar. Akane se sentó en el piso y empezó a tomar su leche lentamente. Ranma la alcanzó y se sentó al lado de ella

-Cuéntame Akane... ¿qué sucedía en tu sueño?- le insistió nuevamente

Akane miraba hacia el cielo, realmente era una noche hermosa, habían muchas estrellas brillantes en el cielo y la luna iluminaba más que nunca. Tomó un sorbo de leche y comenzó.

-Caminabas por un sendero en el bosque tapizado con unas flores que nunca había visto... yo te gritaba desesperadamente tratando de detenerte porque presentía algo muy malo... pero tu... tu no me escuchabas y seguías caminando. El final del sendero era una precipicio, allí te detuviste y volviste la mirada hacia mí, me dijiste "Adiós Akane" y te lanzaste... por eso me desperté muy asustada y quise ir a ver como estabas....-

Ranma la miró con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo -Akane, no me opongo a que sueñes conmigo... pero por favor, busca otros argumentos menos trágicos...-

Akane lo miró enojada y exclamó en tono sarcástico -¡Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez!-

-De todas formas, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi...- dijo Ranma que lo que menos quería era pelear con Akane y mucho menos a esas horas. Akane lo miró un tanto extrañada, esbozó una leve sonrisa y cambió de conversación rápidamente.

-¿Porqué tenías activa la alarma contra el maestro?...- preguntó ella tomando otro sorbo de leche -¿Acaso no recuerdas que se fue con papá y tío Genma a entrenar muy lejos de Tokio?-

-Bueno, de todas formas uno no sabe con ese viejo astuto...- respondió Ranma terminando con su leche

-Es cierto...- dijo Akane un tanto divertida -Uno nunca sabe cuando se le va a ocurrir venir a molestar...-

Ranma bostezó un poco y se restregó los ojos

-¿Tienes sueño?...- preguntó Akane al verlo

-Sólo un poco...- respondió tontamente él

-Si...- respondió levemente Akane sin hacer mucho eco a su comentario

Ranma lo notó de inmediato y le preguntó -¿Volviste a tener esa pesadilla?, pensé que habías dormido bien....-

-No, no soñé nuevamente...- respondió ella sin mirarlo

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, no me va a a pasar nada malo...- dijo Ranma sonriéndole y dando un salto desde la verja, aterrizó frente a ella. Akane miró directamente sus grandes ojos azules que la invitaban a olvidar aquel mal sueño

-Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que lleguemos tarde y nos ganemos también a ese loco director- dijo Akane y apresuró el paso

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté...- se dijo así mismo Ranma y se limitó a seguirla.

Al llegar todos los estudiantes de la escuela los miraban y comentaban en voz baja. Otros se acercaban a ellos y les decían - ¡Que bien Ranma!-, -¡Oh, felicitaciones Akane!-, -¡Ranma, que  
inquieto eres!-, -Hacen una linda pareja...-, -¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes?-, -¿De veras lo hicieron?...-

-¿Qué rayos sucede- preguntó Ranma confundido -¿Porqué nos dicen estas cosas y nos miran así?...-

-Yo tampoco entiendo...- respondió Akane también muy confundida.

Hasta que vieron a Nabiki rodeada de numerosos estudiantes, llevaba un letrero en las manos que decía "Los secretos de Ranma y Akane, uno por 300 yens" y todos los que estaban con ella, tenían fardos de billetes en las manos, esperando su turno para conocer, más bien, para pagar por conocer esos secretos....

-¡Nabiiikiiii!- exclamaron Ranma y Akane al perder los estribos

-Oh oh- exclamó Nabiki al verlos -¡Es mejor que me vaya de aquí!- guardó el dinero que tenía en las manos y echó a correr directo a su salón.

La primera jornada de clases transcurrió dentro de lo normal. Ranma como cosa rara empezó cabeceando hasta que se quedó dormido totalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyando la cabeza en ellos. Akane por su parte, masticaba distraídamente un lápiz y miraba a lo lejos, pero a cada momento volvía a asaltarla el pensamiento de ese mal sueño y miraba a Ranma. -Ojalá sea como dices...- dijo muy bajito -Sin embargo....-

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dang. El reloj de la escuela marcó las 12:30 m, hora del almuerzo y no faltó la visita casi habitual de Shampoo para complacer a Ranma en todas las exquisiteces de la comida china que ella sabía preparar, obviamente, Ukyo ni corta ni perezosa hacia frente a su rival cocinando esos deliciosos okonomiyakis y Akane...

-Si... ¿dónde estará Akane?- se preguntó Ranma al no verla en el salón haciéndole mofa de su dos prometidas que siempre escogían esa hora para trata de ver quien se quedaba con él.

Ukyo y Shampoo estaban en el fragor de su combate mientras Ranma buscaba a Akane por todos lados.

-No está en el salón... no está con sus amigas, ni en los corredores, ni el comedor... ¡rayos!... ¿dónde demonios está?...-. Ranma estaba asomado desde una de las ventanas del 3er piso de la escuela, allí divisaba todo el patio pero por más que escrutó, no dio con ella. Frunció el seño tratando de adivinar a donde podía haber ido, se rascó la cabeza y de pronto se iluminó su mente, dio un chasquido con los dedos y exclamó -¡Claro!... ¡en la azotea!- y salió corriendo hacia allá. Allí estaba Akane, recostada a la verja de la azotea mirando a lo lejos, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Vaya, hasta que te encontré!- exclamó Ranma a llegar

Akane se sorprendió y volteó a mirarlo -¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo y volvió a darle la espalda -Pensé que ya eras el premio de Ukyo o de Shampoo...-

-¡Ni que lo digas!- respondió él -Hmmmm... dime... ¿tienes hambre?-, entonces caminó hacia donde ella estaba y se recostó a la verja también, al lado de ella.

-Un poco...- dijo Akane

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Ranma sonriendo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un par de emparedados de atún bien envueltos y le ofreció uno. -Toma, lo compré para ti cuando fui a buscarte a la cafetería... aún está tibio...-

Akane lo miró y sus ojos aceituna brillaban como dos pepitas de diamante, algo sonrojada extendió la mano y tomó el emparedado, se sentó de espaldas a la verja y lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente. Ranma, como siempre, más tímido que una lechuga, también se sonrojó un poco y prefirió concentrarse en su comida. Se sentó al lado de Akane y empezó a comer.

-Y dime Akane...- interrumpió Ranma el incómodo silencio, después de darle un mordisco a su emparedado -¿Todavía sigues preocupada por lo de anoche?-

-Un poco...- respondió ella sin mirarlo -Es que era tan real Ranma... me asustó....-

-Pero ya te lo dije Akane- dijo Ranma alegremente tratando de animarla -Sólo fue una pesadilla… no me va a pasar nada ni mucho menos morirme- y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Akane correspondió a su sonrisa y continuó. -Si, tal vez tengas razón y yo estoy exagerando al hacerle caso a un tonto sueño...-

-¿Si ves?.... ¡eso está mejor!- respondió él sin dejarle de sonreír -Y para que veas que así es, ¿qué te parece si te invito a un mantecado de vainilla con chocolate cuando salgamos de clases?-

-¡Ranma!- exclamó Akane sin poder creerlo y mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos -¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Oye Oye!... intentó ser amable, cuando te portas así es más fácil hablar contigo...- dijo Ranma sin perder los estribos y le lanzó una mirada de expectativa -¿Aceptas?-

Akane sonrío y suavemente dijo -Claro, suena muy bien...-. Y el embrujo ocurrió. Una vez más Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Los labios de Ranma estaban a punto de rozar a los de Akane cuando un estruendo rompió el mágico momento.

CCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSHHHH, hizo la puerta al saltar en mil pedazos. -¡Con que aquí estabas Ranma!- exclamó furiosa Ukyo

Ranma y Akane quedaron desconcertados y se alejaron inmediatamente, pero Shampoo y Ukyo los veían con ganas de mandarlos a visitar el otro mundo, tenían sus armas listas para el  
combate.

-¡Eres el colmo Ranma!- gritó Shampoo -¡Nos descuidamos sólo un momento y mira donde te encontramos!-

-¡Ukyo!, ¡Shampoo!, ¡cálmense y déjennos en paz!- gritó Akane molesta, entonces Shampoo se le acercó y le dijo -Eso es lo que tu quisieras, pero no te quedarás con Ranma, ¡él debe casarse conmigo porque así lo dicen las reglas de mi tribu!-

Ranma al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa y presentía que todo desembocaría en una terrible paliza que le darían Ukyo y Shampoo hasta dejarlo todo lleno de chichones y moretones y mandarlo a volar expreso hasta la Conchinchina, decidió retirarse caballerosamente.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy... no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de historia...- y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ranma espera!- exclamó Akane -¡Voy contigo!- y salió corriendo tras él.

-Hmmm... bueno Shampoo, creo que terminaremos el duelo mañanadijo Ukyo guardando su enorme espátula tras su espalda.

-Si- dijo Shampoo recogiendo sus bombarines -Declararemos por hoy un empate y regresaré mañana...-

-Está bien, un empate- respondió Ukyo. Shampoo hizo un gesto de aceptación y se alejó rápidamente dando saltos por todos los techos de Nerima. El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin sobresaltos.

-La verdad ha sido un día calmado...- pensaba Akane sentada en su puesto mientras miraba por la ventana del salón -Aunque pensándolo mejor, ha sido un día extraño...- y miró a Ranma que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por prestar atención y no quedarse dormido -Se ha portado como nunca, me tiene realmente sorprendida... hoy ha sido tan caballeroso, tan amable, tan roman....- Akane sonrió risueñamente y recordó lo que había sucedido en la mañana y luego al mediodía.

-¿Tendo Akane?- dijo una voz, Akane reaccionó rápidamente y abandonó sus pensamientos

-¿Diga profesor?- respondió

-¿Puede hacer usted el favor de aterrizar en el salón de clases?- continuó el profesor malhumorado

-Lo siento Sr. Nishide...- respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza y enterró la mirada en el piso.

-Hmmm... bien continuemos...- dijo el Sr. Nishide y volvió a dar la espalda al grupo para seguir dibujando un mapa con los principales ríos de Japón, pero Akane no lo pudo evitar y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

-Si.... realmente hoy Ranma es más agradable... ojalá fuera así siempre… y sin esas niñas tan...- suspiró profundamente y se calmó -Bueno, mejor me concentró en la clase, no quiero terminar afuera cargando un par de baldes con agua...-. Se reacomodó en su puesto y puso sus 5 sentidos en la explicación del profesor.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dang. El reloj de la escuela marcaba las 4:30 pm, fin de la jornada de clases por ese día.

-¿Lista Akane?- preguntó Ranma al acercarse a su escritorio. -Ya va...- respondió ella terminando de recoger los libros -Bueno listo, ¡vámonos!-

-Y dime Akane, ¿en qué pensabas cuando el profesor Nishide te llamó la atención?- preguntó Ranma

-Hmmm.... en nada...- respondió ella distraídamente

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar maliciosamente

-Sip...- respondió ella evasivamente -Y.... ¿adónde iremos?-

-Hmmm... hay una nueva heladería que abrió hace poco, ¿qué dices?- dijo Ranma

-¡Está bien!- respondió Akane muy contenta y ambos continuaron el camino charlando como nunca lo habían hecho. Ese día parecía que ambos habían dejado en casa sus característicos comportamientos. Hoy ella no era la kawaiku-ne a la que estaba acostumbrado Ranma, ni Ranma el baka al que estaba acostumbrada Akane.

-Bien, ¡aquí es!- dijo Ranma y entró, pero Akane no se movió. Ranma volvió a ella y le preguntó -¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta?-

-No, no es eso...- respondió ella -Sólo.... ¿entrarás como chico o como chica?-

-Akane...- respondió Ranma firmemente -¿Soy un hombre, no?-

-Sip...- asintió ella mirándolo

-¡Pues entraré como hombre!- respondió él y le sonrió. Esta vez Akane dio el primer paso y entró primero.

La heladería no estaba muy llena y decidieron sentarse en una mesa que daba justo a un bonito jardín interior, protegido con un hermoso cristal que apuntaba a la calle.

-De chocolate para mi, por favor...- dijo Ranma a la dependiente

-A mi... hmm... mousse de vainilla con cerezas- exclamó Akane al ver todas las delicias que habían en el menú

-Un momento por favor- dijo la dependiente sonriente y se alejó

-¡Vaya, tienes hambre!- comentó Ranma

-Un poco- respondió Akane con una risita nerviosa -Al final no pude terminar de almorzar...-

-Si... Ukyo y Shampoo- dijo Ranma -Bueno, por lo menos no fueron Kodachi y Kuno...-

-¡Ni los menciones! -exclamó Akane haciendo un gesto de desagrado -Me hubieran indigestado...-

-Aquí están sus pedidos- interrumpió la señorita a llegar con las copas a la mesa -Chocolate y vainilla, ¡que los disfruten!...- y se alejó sonriente

-Arigatou- respondieron Ranma y Akane al tiempo

-Bien, ¡veamos que tal está!- dijo Ranma sin poder contener las ganas ante tanta delicia que tenía enfrente -Hmmmm... ¡delicioso!- exclamó contento

-Hmmm... si, tienes razón… ¡sabe muy bien!- apuntó Akane

-Y dime Akane... ¿ya olvidaste ese sueño?- preguntó Ranma después de otra saboreada al postre

-No me lo recuerdes...- dijo ella seriamente -De sólo pensarlo, me viene a la mente esa pesadilla y brbrbrbrb me recorre un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza

-No debes prestarle atención a esos sueños Akane, ni que fueran premoniciones... mejor… ¡tengo una idea!- y sonrió -Mañana iré a entrenar a las montañas, si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, ¿te parece?-

Akane quedó en shock ante la propuesta. -Ranma... ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó aún sin recuperarse. Una cosa era que Ranma se portara caballeroso y hasta la invitara a comer algo, pero eso sólo eran raras ocasiones en escasos días, pero este día todo había sido totalmente diferente, todo había transcurrido perfecto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Akane?- preguntó Ranma extrañado

-Este ha sido un día inolvidable Ranma- respondió ella risueña -Ojalá fueras tan caballeroso y sensible todo el tiempo...-

Ranma se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada -Bueno.... lo que hiciste anoche me hizo pensar.... y pues... no eres tan odiosa ni detestable cuando te portas así....-

Akane se sorprendió al escucharlo y continuó -Bueno..... tampoco eres tan idiota e insensible después de todo...-

En las afueras de la heladería, Ryoga caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como cosa rara, cargando su enorme morral de viaje y pesada sombrilla roja.

-He vuelto al lugar donde vive mi amada Akane...- suspiraba mientras miraba a todos lados. Los centros comerciales, los almacenes, las heladerías...

-Me gustaría tanto verla... es tan hermosa...- y sus ojos brillaron al recordar los gratos momentos que como P-chan habia vivido con ella en sus brazos y en sus pechos -Ahhhh... siiii... realmente es muy hermosa, ojalá esta vez pueda declararle mi amor....- y en ese instante miró hacia una de las heladerías del lugar y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a su amada Akane con... -¡Ranma!- exclamó enfurecido -¡Ese Ranma!, ¡me las pagará!- y se dirigió furibundo hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ryoga entró a la heladería y no tardó en ubicarlos. Al verlos respiró profundamente para disipar su ira y entonces se acercó.

-Hola Akane- dijo al llegar

-¿Ryoga?- exclamó sorprendida Akane -¿Qué haces por aquí?... pensé que estarías de viaje...-

En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó un gesto de enfado mimetizado con algo de celos y comentó despectivamente -Si Ryoga... ¿acaso P-chan ya se cansó se viajar o fue que se perdieron nuevamente?-

-¿P-chan? ¿dónde está?- preguntó curiosa Akane -¿Tu sabes algo de P-chan, Ryoga?... hace mucho que no lo veo....-

-¡Arghhhhh! ¡cállate Ranma!- exclamó Ryoga enfadado -¡No sé que tiene que ver P-chan conmigo ni tampoco se donde está!-

Ranma le lanzó una mirada de desgano y aburrimiento y dijo -Tal vez el agua fría nos diría algo....- y le dio la espalda, prefirió seguir comiendo su helado antes de que terminara de derretirse.

-¡Bueno ya!- dijo Akane tratando de calmar los ánimos -Ven Ryoga, siéntate con nosotros... deberías probar estos mantecados, ¡son deliciosos!- y le sonrió.

La cara de Ryoga se iluminó ante la felicidad que le producía el estar al lado de su amada Akane, aunque Ranma estuviera enfrente.

Al poco rato pasó Shampoo en su bicicleta, venía de entregar un pedido. Al verlos en la heladería montó en cólera y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Vaya Ranma!, así que preferiste venir a una heladería en vez de ir al Neko Hanten donde sabes que siempre te estoy esperando con deliciosos platos chinos- exclamó Shampoo muy molesta

-Sham... ¡Shampoo!, ¡que sorpresa!- exclamó Ranma

-Si Shampoo, que sorpresa...- la saludó Akane de mala gana

Ryoga vió una oportunidad perfecta y dijo -Shampoo, ¡quédate con nosotros!.. ¡debes probar estos deliciosos helados!-

Inmediatamente el rostro de Shampoo cambió y sus facciones recuperaron su frescura de siempre -¡Al lado de mi Ranma!- exclamó muy contenta y sentó al lado de él, tomándolo por el brazo  
fuertemente y trayéndolo hacia si.

-¡Shampoo!, ¡déjame tranquilo!- balbuceó Ranma tratando de soltarse

-¡Oye Shampoo!- exclamo Akane malhumorada

-¿Estás celosa Akane?- preguntó Shampoo maliciosamente

Akane se la quedó viendo con todo el cariño que sentía por ella y prefirió ignorarla.

Ryoga mirada a Akane como un tonto, Shampoo acariciaba el brazo de Ranma, Akane con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados no podía disimular lo molesta que estaba, mientras Ranma...

-Oh fabuloso...- pensaba Ranma terminando de medio comer su helado de mala gana -Ryoga, Shampoo... ¿quién más vendrá a molestar?...-

Los pensamientos de Ranma no tardaron en hacerse realidad, al cabo de un rato y como era de esperarse llegó Mousse buscando a Shampoo y como siempre la confundió con muchas personas antes de dar con ella. Más tarde Ukyo, luego Kuno para retar a Ranma y liberar de una vez de su yugo a Akane y la hermosa chica pelirroja y finalmente Kodachi, quien dio su toque especial con pétalos de rosa negra y su agradable risa en aquella inusitada reunión de prometidas y pretendientes.

Ranma había terminado de comer su helado y no hacía más que mirar lejos por la ventana, buscando el momento oportuno para salir de allí. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, todos estaban tan entretenidos discutiendo que ninguno advirtió cuando él cautelosamente se levantó y con mucho cuidado se fue retirando, aprovechó un momento que Akane lo miró y le hizo señas, Akane comprendió y ella también con mucho cuidado se fue retirando de la mesa. Akane se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y salió, Ranma demoró un poco más, pero logró salir.

-¡Uffff!, ¡menos mal!- exclamó aliviado -¡pensé que no íbamos a poder salir de allí!-

-¡Que locura!- exclamó Akane enojada -¡Nunca se puede tener un momento de paz porque siempre te andan persiguiendo!...-

-¡Oye un momento!- gritó Ranma enfadado también -No es mi culpa que ellas hayan llegado, ¡yo no las invité!-

Akane respiró profundamente y exhaló con calma -No importa...- dijo más tranquila -Mejor volvamos a casa, Kasumi debe estarnos esperando desde hace horas...-

-Si...- dijo Ranma -Mejor vámonos antes que se cuentan de que ya no estamos...-, y ambos se alejaron con paso presuroso de la heladería.

Ya había anochecido, serían mas de las 8.30 pm y las calles estaban elegantemente iluminadas por muchos faroles, soplaba una refrescante brisa que llevaba consigo algunas hojas de cerezo.

-Oye Akane...- interrumpió Ranma -No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice...-. Akane lo miró con cara de interrogación

-Si Akane...- continuó Ranma al ver sus gestos -Te preguntaba si vendrías conmigo a las montañas a entrenar...-

Akane sonrió y respondió -¡Sip!... ¡no suena mala idea!-

Ranma correspondió a su sonrisa -Realmente te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes Akane...-

Akane lo miró directamente a sus grandes ojos azules y él sintió un nudo que se le armaba en el pecho y que lo apretaba -Estee..- dijo tratando de disimular -Saldremos desde muy temprano... ahora mejor apurémonos....-

Akane volvió a sonreírle y caminaron más rápido.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Akane al llegar al Dojo y cerrar la puerta

-Oh Akane, Ranma... ¡me tenían muy preocupada!- exclamó Kasumi al salir a recibirlos

-Lo siento Kasumi -dijo Akane bajando la cabeza apenada

-No te debes preocupar por ellos Kasumi- dijo Nabiki maliciosamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras -Después de lo de anoche, no creo que haya problemas, ¿cierto Ranma?-

-¡Deja de decir barbaridades Nabiki!- exclamó Akane enojada, se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y subió a su habitación.

Ranma miró a Nabiki con cara de pocos amigos y prefirió seguir a Kasumi que iba a la cocina. -¿Qué hay de cenar Kasumi?- exclamó -¡Hoy tengo mucha hambre!-

Kasumi sonrió y le respondió -¡Unos deliciosos tallarines!-.

-¡Esta Nabiki!- refunfuñó Akane al cerrar bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

Dejó la maleta sobre el escritorio y procedió a desvestirse. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar su brassier, escucho unos rasguños en a ventana. Ella se acercó y corrió un poquito la cortina.

-¡P-chan!- exclamó jubilosa al ver el cerdito -¿Dónde habías estado?, ¡hacía mucho no te veía!-, entonces abrió la ventana y el chanchito saltó muy contento directo a sus manos, Akane lo abrazó fuertemente y lo apretó a su pecho. P-chan abrió los ojos como platos, se puso colorado y unos hilillos de sangre escurrieron de su hocico y se desmayó.

-¡P-chan!- exclamó Akane sacudiendo al cerdito entre sus manos -P-chan, ¿que te pasó?-, pero P-chan no reaccionaba y parecía una marioneta entre sus manos, y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella

-Ábreme Akane, soy yo...- respondió la voz

-Ranma... ya va, espérame...- apuntó Akane mientras colocaba al chanchito en la cama y se ponía su pijama amarilla de arandelas en el pecho, luego se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

-¿Dime Ranma?- preguntó al verlo

-Sólo venía a recordarte que....- respondió él, pero interrumpió al ver hacia la cama de Akane, hizo unas muecas de fastidio y desagrado y su tono de voz cambió -¿Piensas dormir con ese cerdo nuevamente?-

Akane miró a su cama y vio a P-chan totalmente restablecido mirando con ojos de furia a Ranma, Akane regresó su atención a Ranma y le dijo -¡No entiendo como puedes sentir celos de P-chan, Ranma!-

-¡No son celos!- gritó Ranma llevándole la contraria

Akane lo miró sonriendo pícaramente -¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con un tono meloso de voz

Ranma prefirió mirar hacia otro lado y le dijo secamente -¡Seguro!, si quieres dormir con ese cerdo, ¡hazlo!... yo en tu lugar lo bañaría con agua hirviendo, así aprendería a no ser tan abusivo.... pero bueno, sólo vine a recordarte lo de mañana....-

-¡Ranma!, ¡no voy a bañar a P-chan con agua hirviendo!...- exclamó ella enojada -Además, ¡no olvidaré lo de mañana!-

Ranma aún enojado dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, sin darle las buenas noches a ella. Esto enfureció aún más a Akane y cerró de un portazo. -¡Uich!... ¡no lo soporto!- exclamó con rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza, pero sus ojos se tornaron tristes -Hoy se había portado como todo un caballero y ya lo arruinó....- suspiró profundamente, tomó a P-chan entre sus brazos y sentó en la cama.

-Bueno P-chan, será mejor que nos acostemos ya... mañana será un día muy agotador- decía ella mientras acariciaba amorosamente la cabeza del cerdito. Dio un bostezo, se desperezó un poco y se acostó sin dejar de abrazar al animalito, al poco rato ambos dormían como rocas.

Esa noche se volvió a repetir. Ranma caminaba por el sendero tapizado de extrañas flores en el bosque sin prestarle atención a los gritos desesperados de Akane, mientras ella corría desesperadamente tras él tratando de detenerlo porque advertía un peligro inminente, pero todo su esfuerzo era en vano, Ranma continuaba sin desviarse. Cuando el sendero llegó a su fin, Ranma se detuvo ante el precipicio, volvió su mirada a ella y le dijo -Adiós Akane...-, regresó nuevamente su atención al final de la montaña y dando un paso adelante, cayó al vacío. -¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Rannnnmaaaaaa!- gritó Akane desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Akane despertó angustiada, sudando frío y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Se sentó en la cama tratando de regular el ritmo de su respiración y justo en ese momento recordó a P-chan, lo buscó afanosamente en la cama y sonrió aliviada al verlo en un costado de la cabecera durmiendo plácidamente, entonces volvió a concentrar sus pensamientos en Ranma.

Igual que la noche anterior, Akane se levantó y se puso sus sandalias, salió con mucha cautela de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Ranma.

Al llegar, suavemente corrió la puerta y lo vio durmiendo boca arriba, arropado a medias... pero esta vez no entró.

-Parece que todo esta bien...- susurró a sí misma más tranquila, respiró profundamente y corrió la puerta nuevamente con la misma minuciosidad con que la había abierto y regresó caminando de puntillas a su habitación.

Akane cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. -¿Qué significa esto? - se preguntó preocupada -Creo que después de todo no es buena idea que Ranma vaya a entrenar a las montañas...- volvió a respirar profundamente y a exhalar con calma -Mañana se lo diré...-.

Akane volvió a mirar a P-chan aún dormido y decidió hacer lo mismo, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama e hizo el esfuerzo por tratar de conciliar el sueño, al cabo de un rato, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Los rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana de su habitación, pero lo que menos quería era despertarse. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro y los volvió a cerrar, se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas hasta que recordó de golpe -¡Oh nooo!, ¡las montañas!... ¡Ranma!-.

Akane salió disparada como un rayo y corrió hacia la habitación de Ranma, abrió bruscamente la puerta, pero no vio a nadie -¡Oh no!- exclamó ella y un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia la cocina. -Kasumi, ¿dónde está Ranma?- preguntó Akane visiblemente preocupada

Kasumi sorprendida ante la actitud de su hermana, respondió -Se levantó muy temprano, dijo que iba a entrenar a las montañas...-

-¡Demonios!- exclamó enojada -¡Porque no me despertó!, ¡se supononía que iríamos juntos!-

-Si lo hizo Akane...- dijo Kasumi calmadamente -El fue a despertarte, pero vio que dormías tan plácidamente que no quiso molestarte...-

Akane miró sorprendida a Kasumi, y ella continuó -Sin embargo me dijo que te dijera cuando despertaras, que iría más allá de las montañas Watanabe...-

Akane recordó súbitamente su sueño y salió como una flecha hacia su habitación.

-¿Akane, sucede algo malo???...- preguntó Kasumi alarmada

-¡Espero que noooo!- fue la respuesta de Akane.

Akane se bañó y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, todo tan deprisa que no advirtió que P-chan ya no estaba, tomó su maleta de campaña y como un rayo bajó las escaleras.

-¡Me voy!- gritó Akane al cerrar la puerta

-Akane, ¿qué sucede?- fue la respuesta de Kasumi desde la cocina, pero ya Akane no la escuchaba.

Akane cerró la puerta del Dojo y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía. -Espero que Ranma esté bien- se repetía así misma una y otra vez tratando de calmarse.

Cerca de allí, un muchacho esperaba pacientemente que Akane pasara. Vestido con sudadera, estaba desde las 6:30 am arrodillado cerca al portal de una casa, ya estaban a punto de entumecérsele las piernas cuando la divisó a lo lejos.

-Vaya, si es Akane- exclamó Gosunkugi -Creo que hoy se levantó un poco más tarde...- miró su reloj y este marcaba las 10:30 am -¡Pero si es tardísimo!-. En ese momento, Akane pasó frente a él sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Eh, Akane!- gritó Gosunkugi y echó a correr tratando de darle alcance, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo; ese día Akane no corría, volaba y pronto se dio por vencido. Se detuvo jadeante  
después de seguirla varios metros, sin que Akane se diera cuenta de que él iba tras ella.

-Hmmm... que mala suerte, otro día que Akane no se da cuenta que voy tras ella...- sus ojos se entristecieron y dio media vuelta de regreso a su casa, caminando cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies... -Cuanto me gustaría que Saotome saliera de una vez por todas de su vida....-

Akane por su parte, seguía corriendo lo más aprisa que podía, no veía el momento de llegar a las montañas.

Ranma había llegado mucho antes que el sol calentara fuertemente. Había dejado su maletín de campaña al costado de un árbol junto con su camisa roja de broches dorados. -Es un día de verano perfecto para entrenar- exclamó jubiloso y comenzó con su práctica.

Finalmente Akane llegó a la montaña. -¡Rayos!.. ¿dónde estará Ranma? - se preguntó desesperada al mirar a todos lados y sólo ver árboles, pero en esas advirtió un sendero que se adentraba a un bosque cercano. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y tragó saliva en seco -Un sendero boscoso...- balbuceó débilmente -Ranma tal vez se fue por aquí...-. Algo en su intuición le decía que ese era el camino correcto, tomó un poco de aire y decidió seguir por ahí.

Ranma por su lado se había concentrado demasiado en sus ejercicios de entrenamiento que no advirtió como poco a poco se había ido alejando del lugar donde había dejado sus pertenencias y se acercaba riesgosamente al final del claro de bosque donde se encontraba.

Akane seguía caminando por el sendero mirando a todos lados tratando de hallar a Ranma, pero inútil, no lo veía por ningún lado. Un rato más tarde, el sendero llegó a su fin y Akane se encontró en el claro de un bosque. Akane de detuvo y nuevamente buscó a Ranma con la mirada, al no verlo gritó a todo pulmón -¡Rannnnnmmmaaaaa!, ¿estás aquí?-, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Akane siguió caminando y pronto divisó un bultito marrón y rojo en el costado de un árbol, corrió rápidamente y se encontró con el maletín y la camisa de Ranma.

-Debe estar aquí...- se dijo así misma y siguió caminando con calma. -¡Ranma!... ¿estás aquí?- volvió a gritar pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. -¡Rannnmaaa!- insistió nuevamente.

-¡Akane, aquí estoy!- respondió Ranma

-¿Dónde?, ¡no te veo!- exclamó ella nuevamente

-¡Aquí Akane!- volvió a responder nuevamente.

Akane siguió caminando, adentrándose cada vez más al bosque, hasta que por fin dio con él. -¡Hasta que te encontré Ranma!- gritó enojada -¿Se puede saber porqué no me despertaste?-

-Te vi durmiendo tan cómodamente con P-chan que no quise despertarte...- respondió en un tono un tanto celoso

-¡P-chan!- exclamó Akane al recordarlo -¡Lo había olvidado por completo!-

-Bueno, pero ya llegaste, ¿no?- le dijo sin hacerle mucho eco a lo de P-chan

-Ranma...- dijo Akane preocupada -Creo que debemos volver al Dojo...-

Ranma la miró extrañado y le preguntó -¿Por qué Akane?... ¡hace un día espléndido para entrenar!-

-Volví a tener nuevamente esa pesadilla- continuó ella con el mismo tono de voz -Y mira donde estamos, en una montaña y llegamos hasta acá a través de un sendero en el bosque... tengo un mal presentimiento...-

-¡Tonterías Akane!- exclamó Ranma sin escepticismo -Las pesadillas son sólo pesadillas-

-Pues creo que en este caso debería confiar en mis presentimientosrespondió  
Akane molesta

-Está bien, Está bien- dijo Ranma tratando de calmarla -Hagamos esto, terminaremos en entrenamiento por el día de hoy y regresamos a casa, ¿te parece?-.

Akane respiró profundamente y exhaló -Esta bien...- respondió ella. Se alejó de Ranma y puso su morral junto a de él y luego regresó.

-Bien, ¡comencemos!- exclamó Akane al tomar posición de combate

-¡Trataré de no ser rudo contigo!- le dijo Ranma confiado

Akane sonrió desafiante y comenzaron a luchar.

Muchas horas después, los dos ya estaban agotados y hambrientos. -¡Ufff!, ¡que hambre tengo!- exclamó Ranma sudoroso tumbándose en la hierba para descansar un poco

-Yo también...- respondió Akane -Pero vine preparada- y le sonrió  
-¡Cocinaré!-

Inmediatamente el rostro de Ranma se arrugó al sólo pensar en eso -Esteee... Akane... je je je... no es necesario que cocines... puedo comer cuando lleguemos a casa- y se puso nuevamente en pie para seguir entrenando.

-Pero no es ninguna molestia -respondió Akane amenazante -Prepararé algo y cenaremos, ¿te parece?-, pero antes que Ranma dijera algo, Akane se había alejado en busca de su mochila.

-¡Oh no!... ¿y ahora qué haré?- exclamó Ranma angustiado

-Cualquier cosa que preparé sabrá horrible y me dará una tremenda indigestión... ¡rayos! y para colmo de males, ¡olvidé los antiácidos!...- suspiró profundamente y asumió una actitud de resignación -Creo que no hay salida... tendré que huir antes de comer cualquier cosa que ella cocine...-

Ranma se acercó cautelosamente donde se encontraba Akane cocinando y la vio tan sonriente y tan dedicada a su faena. Ranma sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad. -Esta poniendo mucho empeño en hacerlo bien...- murmulló, tragó en seco y los gestos de angustia de agudizaron en su rostro -Pero por mucho esfuerzo que haga, ¡sé que sabrá horrible!...-

Ranma se sentó cabizbajo tras el árbol que lo escondía y continuó para sí -Sin embargo, sé que no le puedo hacer esa descortesía...- sacudió la cabeza fuertemente tratando de sacar de su mente la ligera posibilidad de comer lo que ella cocinara -¡No no no y no!... ¡no lo haré!- y se levantó decididamente para echar a correr, cuando vio una sombra justamente frente a él. Ranma alzó sus ojos y confirmó su amarga sospecha -¡Akane!- exclamó.

-¡Ya terminé!- exclamó ella muy sonriente y le ofreció un tazoncito que contenía un líquido marrón salpicado de trocitos verdes y amarillos flotando en el.

Akane entornó sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada furibunda -¡Ranma Saotome!- exclamó amenazante

-Aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero lo siento Akane!- dijo Ranma entre nervioso y decidido -Estoy seguro de que me producirá una tremenda indigestión- y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Te obligaré a tomar dos platos cuando te alcance Ranma Saotome!- le gritó Akane llena de ira por el rechazo y empezó a perseguirlo.

Ranma corría muy veloz sin darse cuenta en que dirección lo hacía, Akane por su parte, lo seguía muy de cerca llevando en una mano el plato con sumo cuidado para que el líquido no se regara y no paraba de gritarle -¡Ranma!, ¡vuelve aquí!-. -Ya te dije que aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero no Akane- le respondía Ranma y apresuraba el paso.

En esas, Akane recordó fugazmente su pesadilla y se detuvo abruptamente -¡Ranma detente!, ¡no sigas corriendo!-, empezó a gritarle desesperada -¡Detente!... ¡el precipicio!...-

Ranma al principio no le hizo caso, pero después de escuchar estas palabras, miró hacia el frente, era el fin del claro del bosque, sólo tuvo el tiempo exacto para frenar justo en el borde del precipicio.

Ranma miró hacia abajo y vio un hilo de agua que corría entre las montañas -¡Vaya, esto está muy alto!- exclamó y empezó a retroceder lentamente, pero la tierra de esa parte de la montaña era muy débil y la punta de la roca comenzó a ceder ante sus pisadas. Ranma escuchó el crack de las rocas al desintegrarse y gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su frente.

-¡Ranma cuidado!, ¡se están desprendiendo!- gritaba Akane desesperada ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Ranma siguió dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de llegar a tierra más firme antes que el inevitable desprendimiento de la roca ocurriera, pero la arenisca de la roca no resistió más y se desprendió totalmente de la montaña.

Ranma sintió que perdía fuerza y se percató inmediatamente de lo acontecido, dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada desesperada en Akane y sólo alcanzó a gritar -¡Akaneeeeee!-

-¡Noooo!, ¡Ranmmmaaaa!- respondió ella con un grito desesperado ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, entonces soltó el tazón y echó a correr hacia el precipicio.

Ranma iba cayendo aturdido con una lluvia de tierra y rocas de diferentes tamaños, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y en ese momento, una de las rocas golpeó su cabeza y lo dejó totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Ranma!- gritaba Akane con todas sus fuerzas desde el borde del precipicio, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver era como él junto con las rocas caían velozmente al lecho del río. Entonces con lágrimas en sus ojos y presintiendo lo peor, echó a correr rumbo al valle. Recorrió nuevamente el claro del bosque y el sendero, buscando el río, cuando llegó, empezó a escudriñarlo palmo a palmo. -¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!- gritaba ella sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

El choque de las rocas y el cuerpo de Ranma contra el agua había alzado una enorme estela de espuma, Ranma se estrelló contra el lecho del río donde habían muchas más piedras afiladas que arañaron todo su cuerpo, él aún no recuperaba el sentido y las fuerzas de las aguas se encargaron de arrastrarlo río abajo como si fuera un maleable muñeco de papel.

Ya casi anochecía y Akane aún no encontraba a Ranma. Cansada y sin esperanza se desplomó -Ya no puedo más...- susurró jadeante entre sollozos -Debo regresar a casa... debo buscar ayuda...-

Akane hizo un último esfuerzo y se puso de pie, volvió a escudriñar el río con la poca luz que quedaba y sólo vio agua y rocas. Akane suspiró profundamente y gritó con todas su fuerzas  
-¡RAAAANNNNMAAAAA!... ¡Iré por ayuda, volveré pronto!- y echó a correr de vuelta a la montaña, tratando de no pensar en lo peor.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


	2. Chapter 2

**¿LA MUERTE DE RANMA? PARTE 2**

Introducción  
La historia que cuenta este fanfic podría estar incluida en cualquier  
capítulo del manga o del anime y no tiene ninguna relación especial  
con la continuidad de los mismos. Es el fanfic más largo que he  
escrito y está dividido en dos partes. 2000.

---

Las turbulentas aguas habían dejado el cuerpo de Ranma en una estrecha playa formada por remansos en la ribera del río. Toda su ropa estaba destrozada, de su cuerpo corrían delgados hilillos de sangre y tenía muchos moretones en los brazos.

-¡Vaya, pero que chica más hermosa!- susurró un hombre al acercarse -Nunca había visto un cabello tan rojo como este...-, entonces se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a examinarlo, pero sus  
gestos se ensombrecieron -Hmmm.... está muy mal, será mejor que la lleve a casa...- dijo el hombre, entonces cubrió delicadamente el cuerpo de Ranma con una manta que casualmente traía en su morral. Cuando hubo terminado, lo cargó -Prometo que te cuidaré hasta que mejores...- le susurró el hombre y continuó su camino llevándolo en sus brazos.

Akane llegó al Dojo vestida con la camisa roja de broches dorados de Ranma, y a su espalda, las mochilas de campaña de ambos.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Akane y Kasumi salió a recibirla

-¿Qué pasó?- exclamó Kasumi al verla toda sucia, despeinada, con gestos claros de cansancio y vestida con la ropa de Ranma -Y... ¿dónde está Ranma?-

Los ojos de Akane se nublaron y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana a llorar a lágrima viva. -¡Fue un accidente, un accidente!- repetía Akane insistentemente entre sollozos-. -La roca donde estaba Ranma se desprendió de la montaña y cayó al vacío... todo fue tan rápido... no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar... ¡no pude ayudarlo!-

Kasumi percibió inmediatamente lo que Akane insinuaba y trató de tranquilizarla. -No pienses lo peor Akane- le dijo sonriéndole -Ranma es un chico muy fuerte, verás que está bien y está esperando a que lo encuentres...- Akane miró a los ojos de su hermana, calmó sus lágrimas y secó sus ojos.

-Eso es cierto...- dijo Nabiki quien bajaba de las escaleras -Si ha sobrevivido a las bombas del maestro Happosai, podrá salir de esto fácilmente...-

-¿Ustedes creen?- preguntó Akane esperanzada a sus hermanas. Kasumi y Nabiki se limitaron a sonreírle.

-¡Si!- dijo Akane ya más animada -Algo me dice que él está bien... ¡pero debemos ir a buscarlo inmediatamente!-

-Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible...- dijo Nabiki

-Si, lo sé...- respondió asistiendo Akane -Las buscaré y les diré lo que pasó....-. Entonces Akane dejó a un lado de la puerta las mochilas y aún con la camisa de Ranma puesta, salió corriendo en dirección al Uuchan.

Al llegar al restaurante, Akane tocó desesperadamente. Ukyo no tardó en abrir y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla. -A...A... ¡Akane!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿porqué estás vestida con la ropa de Ranma?- exclamó sin poder contener su asombro.

-¡Ranma está en problemas y necesita nuestra ayuda Ukyo!- se limitó a decirle Akane.

-¡Ran-chan!.. i¡ré contigo!- sentenció Ukyo y cerró el restaurante y ambas se marcharon en dirección al Neko Hanten.

Al llegar tocaron fuertemente la puerta y fue Mousse quien les abrió, se sorprendió mucho al verlas, pero sobre todo, las fachas de Akane y justo en ese momento se asomó Shampoo.

-¿Qué haces vestida así Akane?- preguntó ella extrañada

-¡Ranma necesita nuestra ayuda!- exclamó Akane

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mousse alarmado

-¡Fue un accidente!... ¡debemos encontrarlo!- respondió Akane sin perder la calma

Los ojos de la amazona brillaron y exclamó -Si Ranma está en problemas, Shampoo debe ayudarlo... ¡iré con ustedes!- y las tres se marcharon.

-¡Eh!... ¡esperen un momento!- exclamó Mousse mientras corría detrás de ellas -¡Yo también iré!... ¡Shampoo espérameeeee!-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea Akane?- preguntó Ukyo mientras caminaban hacia la mansión Kuno.

-Sé que ese par de hermanos les hace falta un tornillo- respondió seriamente Akane -Pero en estos momentos será muy útil toda la ayuda que puedan brindar... ¡Ranma es lo que más importa ahora!-

-Tienes razón... - asintió Ukyo y los cuatro siguieron caminado hacia la casa de Kuno y Kodachi.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta de madera de la mansión de Kuno, Akane tocó con todas sus fuerzas. A los pocos minutos, la enorme puerta cedió un poco.

-¡Señorita Akane!- exclamó Sasuke -¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí?-

-¡Sasuke, necesitamos hablar con Kuno y Kodachi!- respondió Akane

-¡De inmediato!- dijo el ninja y los dejó pasar.

-Akane Tendo, no sabia que estuvieras tan locamente enamorada de mi que te hiciera venir tan tarde a mi casa ¿o acaso sucede algo?- dijo Kuno con su modestia de siempre.

-Si Akane... Sasuke dijo que era muy urgente... pero ¿porqué llevas la ropa de mi amado Ranma?- dijo Kodachi al llegar

-Se trata de Ranma...- respondió Shampoo

-¿Ranma?- exclamaron los hermanos en coro

-¡El necesita nuestra ayuda!- exclamó Akane

-¡Oh!... ¡mi pobre Ranma está en problemas!- chilló la Rosa Negra -¡Yo haré todo para ayudarlo!-

-¿Y tu Kuno?- pregunto Akane

-Sé que no puedes ocultar tu amor por mi hermosa Akane Tendo, así que aunque sea por ese del tonto de Ranma te ayudaré... además por otro lado, no pienso dejar ir a mi hermana menor a buscar sola a Ranma- dijo Kuno

-¡Regresemos el dojo!- exclamó Akane dando con concluida la visita -Debemos partir antes del crepúsculo...-

Todos asintieron y se marcharon con Akane rumbo al dojo.

La comitiva atravesaba Nerima en un silencio absoluto y caminando apresuradamente. Akane iba encabezando el grupo, sus graves gestos demostraban la preocupación que la invadía y a la vez el cansancio de un día tan agotador.

Sus pensamientos sólo se concentraban en organizar un equipo de rescate con ayuda de todos... por otro lado, confiaba en que que su fortaleza física lo hubiera ayudado a resistir semejante impacto.... e inconscientemente, sus manos apretaban fuertemente la camisa roja de broches dorados que aún llevaba puesta.

-¡Akane!- gritó alguien detrás del grupo

Akane salió de sus pensamientos y viró hacia atrás, entonces miró al parque por cual cual acababan de pasar y vio a Ryoga, con el maletín a sus espaldas y su pesada sombrilla roja en las manos. -¡Ryoga!- exclamó y se acercó a él.

-Supe lo de Ranma...- le dijo Ryoga -Nabiki me lo contó todo y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo... Akane...-

Los ojos de Akane brillaron como pepitas de diamantes -¡Oh!... ¡gracias Ryoga!- exclamó ella -¡Realmente eres el mejor amigo de Ranma!-

Ryoga se sonrojó y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y en su corazón, tan sólo pudo articular un débil si y se unió al grupo, rumbo al dojo.

Al llegar, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesita de la sala y Kasumi trajo un poco de té.

Akane tomó la palabra. -Los he reunido porque Ranma necesita nuestra ayuda, ¡debemos buscarlo!... sólo les pido que por un momento olviden todo... rencillas- y miró a Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse -Y técnicas para tratar de consquitarlo- y miró a las tres prometidas restantes -¿Estarán dispuestos?-

Un silencio total inundó el recinto, cada uno estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad- pensaba Kuno -Si Ranma no aparece y si aparece y logro vencerlo... je je je... ¡Akane y la chica de cabellos de fuego serán sólo para mi!- y una sonrisa de tonto pervertido de dibujó en sus labios.

-Sé que Akane ama a Ranma- pensaba Ryoga -Pero no puedo decirle que no... no, a pesar de todo no podría...- suspiró profundamente resignándose a la única opción que le quedaba.

-Hmmm Ranma... siempre Ranma....- pensaba Mousse -Ahora más que nunca Shampoo irá tras él... je je je, creo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para deshacerme de Ranma de una vez por todas y casarme con mi Shampoo- y una risita maléfica escapó de su boca.

-¡No puede haber pasado en mejor momento!- se decía mentalmente Shampoo -Si yo lo encuentro y lo ayudo en su recuperación él estará en deuda conmigo y tendrá que casarse conmigo- y sonrío pícaramente al imaginarse lo que haría con Ranma cuando fueran marido y mujer.

-Ranma no piensa en mi más que como una amiga de la infancia...- suspiró apesadumbrada Ukyo -Sin embargo, esta es una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle todo lo que puedo hacer por él y lo feliz que seríamos si nos llegáramos a casar…-

-¡Excelente!- rió la Rosa Negra para sus adentros -Es la oportunidad para eliminar de una buena vez a las otras prometidas y así Ranma será sólo mio... ja ja ja ja ja...-

-¿Y bien?- interrumpió Akane al ver que ninguno decía nada

-Estamos dispuestos, ¡busquemos a Ranma!- respondieron enérgicamente todos en una sola voz.

Akane suspiró profundamente y tomó un sorbo de té mientras decía para sus adentros -Espero... que esto sea lo mejor...- volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa y dijo -Bien, ¡partiremos mañana a primera hora!... ahora descansemos, es un viaje largo...-.

Desde que llegaron a la cabaña, el hombre había estado cuidado de la hermosa chica pelirroja que había encontrado en una playa del río.

El hombre había acomodado a Ranma en su cama, aún inconsciente debido a los golpes que había recibido. Lo abrigó muy bien y puso en unas hierbas en sus heridas para que sanaran rápidamente. Cuando terminó de examinarlo, y cerciorarse de que no se le había pasado nada por alto, el hombre puso a calentar un poco de agua.

-Eres una chica muy fuerte...- decía el hombre mientras vigilaba el agua -Cualquiera en tu lugar la habría pasado muy mal... ahora te bañaré con un poco de agua caliente... ya mañana te sentirás mucho mejor...-

Apenas el agua comenzó a hervir, apagó el fogón y tomó la tetera con mucho cuidado, la vació en una tina la revolvió con un poco de agua fría. -Hmmm.... esto está más caliente que frío...- masculló, entonces dejó la tetera en el suelo y se aproximó a la cama.

-Bien chica de cabellos rojos... te daré un baño con agua caliente, eso ayudará a las hierbas para que sanen tus heridas...-. Suavemente lo desabrigó y dudó un momento, ¿la desvestiría?. El hombre decidió que mejor no, le daría ropa nueva después del baño... entonces la cargó y caminó con el hasta la tina, se arrodilló y los introdujo con mucho cuidado.

-¡Pero, que es esto!- exclamó el hombre asustado al ver lo que había sucedido cuando el cuerpo maltratado de la chica había tocado el agua caliente, -Se ha... ¡se ha convertido en un hombre!-. Efectivamente, Ranma había vuelto a su forma masculina y yacía en la tina aún sin recobrar conciencia.

-Hmmm...- susurró el hombre un poco más repuesto después del susto inicial, -Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez un anciano borracho después de tomar tanto sake me contó una leyenda china... unas pozas encantadas que quienes caían en ellas quedaban malditos y se transformarían en otro ser diferente si eran tocados por el agua fría, pero volverían a su forma original si eran bañados en agua caliente... pensé que sólo era eso, una leyenda o un cuento de un borracho... jamás pensé que existieran de verdad las Pozas de Jusenkyo...-

El hombre nuevamente se acercó a Ranma y lavó sus heridas con el agua, al cabo de un rato lo sacó, le puso ropas nuevas y volvió a acostarlo en su cama.

-Bueno chico, no puedo hacer más nada por ahora, lo mejor será que descanses...-. El hombre tomó unas cobijas de un armario cercano, improvisó una cama para él y apagó las velas antes de dormir.

Akane se levantó cuando el sol aún no alumbrab y se sentó en el borde de la cama tratando de despejar su cabeza. Realmente no había sido una buena noche, la imagen de Ranma cayendo por el precipicio gritando su nombre se repetía indefinidamente en sus pensamientos.

Akane sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar ese recuerdo nuevamente, apretó los puños y masculló -Sé que Ranma está bien ¡y hoy lo encontraremos!-. Con esa firme idea, se levantó, se dio un refrescante duchazo y se vistió.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer comenzaban a iluminar cuando bajó a la sala y para sorpresa suya, encontró a todos preparados para el viaje, y junto con ellos Kasumi quien les había traído el desayuno y provisiones.

-¡Akaneeee!, ¡por fin bajaste!- exclamó Ukyo al verla

-Si Akane- dijo Shampoo -Hace mucho que te estamos esperando...-

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Akane y susurró débilmente. -Amigos...-. -Bien, ¡es hora de irnos!- exclamó, tomó su maletín de campaña, al igual que el de Ranma y los demás también tomaron sus mochilas que Sasuke, por orden del Rayo Azul de Furinkan, les había llevado antes de que Akane despertara.

-¡Mucha suerte muchachos!- exclamó Kasumi al despedirlos -¡Regresen con Ranma!-

Todos caminaban por las calles de Nerima siguiendo a Akane quien comandaba la expedición, ya había clareado totalmente, pero aún el sol no picaba.

-¡Akane... eh Akane!- gritaba alguien desde muy lejos y se acercaba al grupo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Akane al escuchar su nombre se detuvo extrañada y dio media vuelta, en esas vio a Gosunkugi correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos. -¿Gosunguki?- exclamó Akane extrañada.

Gosunkugi, vestido con sudadera, llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo, por poco se desmayaba y respiraba agitadamente. -Akane...- dijo el flaco Fetiches al tomar un poco de aire -Los vengo siguiendo desde hace tres cuadras... ¿sucede algo malo?...-

-Ranma sufrió un grave accidente ayer y necesita de nuestra ayuda...- respondió ella

Gosunkugi la miró fijamente a sus ojos y pensó -Saotome sufrió un accidente.... je je je... si a Saotome le pasa algo, tal vez Akane quede libre y ahhhhhh... ¡podría ser mi prometida!...- y sus ojos brillaron al sólo imaginarse dándole un beso a ella. -¡Akane!- exclamó - ¡Me uniré a ustedes!...-. Akane le sonrió y dio media vuelta, caminando ágilmente hacia las montañas.

-Aquí fue...- dijo Akane al llegar al borde del precipicio por donde había caído Ranma

-Hmmm.... ya veo - exclamó Shampoo -Es una temporada de pocas lluvias, así que el río debe llevar muchas piedras...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ukyo -Acaso insinúas que mi Ranma puede estar....-

-Por supuesto que no - la interrumpió Shampoo -Sólo que debió haber recibido un fuerte golpe...- su cara se tornó preocupada y continuó con un hilo de voz -Sólo espero que esté bien...-.

-Si Ranma cayó al río, creo que debemos buscarlo por toda la ribera río abajo- apuntó Ryoga

-Si, ¡dividámonos en parejas!- propuso Kuno y abrazó a Akane fuertemente -Tu y yo hacemos un linda pareja, ¿no crees Akane?-

Como siempre, la paciencia de Akane no tardó en esfumarse y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo separó de ella, pero no lo envió a volar. -¡No me interesas Kuno!- exclamó enfadada.

-Bueno muchachos, cálmense ya...- dijo Mousse -Yo iré con mi amada Shampoooo- y abrazó a Ukyo.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- exclamó Shampoo enojada y le dio un golpe justo en sus lentes los cuales terminaron hechos trizas.

-Oh Shampoo... porque me haces esto...- dijo muy triste Mousse y echó a llorar

-Oigan, ¿no creen que estamos perdiendo tiempo?- dijo tímidamente Gosunkugi

-¡El flaco tiene razón!- exclamó Kodachi -Mi amado Ranma debe estar esperando por mi... ja ja ja... ja ja ja....-

-¡Debemos apresurarnos!- dijo Ukyo

-Está bien....- tomó la palabra Akane -Sortearemos las parejas-

Akane sacó un pequeño zurrón y Kodachi escribió en unos papeles el nombre de todos, luego los arrugó y aprisionó muy bien y los metió en el zurrón. Akane lo sacudió y se acercó a cada uno para que sacara su respectivo papel, cuando hubo terminado dijo - Bien, desenvuelvan sus papeles....-. Cada uno desenvolvió y signos de descontento se dibujaron en el rostro de todos.

-Y bien Shampoo, ¿quién será tu pareja?- preguntó Akane. Shampoo arrugó la cara y de mala gana respondió -Kuno...-

-¡Oh, que bien!... yo también tenía tu nombre ¡y eres una linda chica!- exclamó Kuno-senpai al escucharla.

-¡Cállate tonto!- dijo Shampoo molesta -Hago sólo esto por Ranma, ¡vámonos ya!- y se marcharon.

-¿Tu Ryoga?...- continuó Akane

-Ukyo...- fue la respuesta de P-chan, ejemm, de Ryoga y por un momento Akane creyó ver el rostro enrojecido de Ryoga al leer el nombre de quien le había correspondido. Al principio ella se  
sorprendió, pero sonrió al pensar que podía ser...

-Bien Ryoga... marchémonos- dijo Ukyo y lo tomó por el brazo y ambos se fueron por el mismo camino que habían tomado Kuno y Shampoo.

-¿Tu Kodachi?..- preguntó Akane

-Gosunkugi- respondió la Rosa Negra de mala gana

Gosunkugi tragó en seco al verla, se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y susurró débilmente -Ejemm, ese soy yo...-

-¡Ya lo sé tonto!- gritó Kodachi enojada -¡Vámonos ya!... Ranma mi amor, espérame, ¡ya voy por tii!.. ja ja ja ... ja ja ja- y partió junto con el flaco Fetiches no sin antes dejar tras ellas un extensa alfombra de pétalos de rosas negras que salían de su listón.

-Bien Mousse...- dijo Akane -Parece que nos tocó...-

-Hmmm...- murmuró él -¡Yo quería a Shampoooo!- y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

Akane respiró hondamente -Ya vámonos Mousse- se limitó a decirle y ambos partieron. Todos bajaron la montaña hacia la parte baja del río, para recorrerlo en toda la ribera en busca de Ranma.

Cada equipo recorría palmo a palmo y gritaban llamándolo sin resultado. Ukyo y Ryoga se habían desviado, gracias al sentido de orientación de P-chan, adentrándose poco a poco en el bosque circundante.

-¡Ryoga!... ¡eres terrible! ¡no sé como pude aceptar venir contigo!- exclamaba Ukyo enojada -¡Con tu pésimo sentido de orientación jamás encontraremos a mi Ran-chan!!-

-¡Ya cálmate Ukyo!- trataba de apaciguarla Ryoga, Ukyo lo miró con rabia y decidió alejarse, en esas miró hacia el frente y sus ojos se estrellaron con una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio de un claro. -¿Y eso?- se preguntó extrañada -¿Qué será?-.

Ryoga también vio la cabaña y decidió adelantársele a Ukyo. -¡Espérame Ryoga!- gritó ella y caminó hasta alcanzarlo.

-Que extraño...- dijo Ryoga -Es muy raro encontrar una cabaña en medio del bosque... mejor será que entremos...- y ambos empujaron la puerta abriéndola. -¡Pero si es...!- tartamudeó Ryoga sorprendido - ¡Es Ranma!- exclamaron muy fuerte ambos al tiempo.

Definitivamente la elección de Mousse como compañero no había sido la mejor. Akane estaba desesperada, en vez de ayudarla, se la había pasado llorando y maldiciendo su suerte porque su amada Shampoo no lo quería ni un poquito. Akane estaba punto de darle un pasaje gratis a la Vía Láctea cuando escucho los gritos de Ryoga y Ukyo.

Akane se congeló -¿Ranma?- susurró -¿Lo encontraron?- y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a donde provenían los gritos

-¡Oye Akaneee, espérameee!!- gritaba Mousse detrás de ella tratando de darle alcance.

Akane siguió corriendo hasta que en un claro del bosque y vio una cabaña de madera con la puerta abierta.

-¡Debe ser aquí!- exclamó exaltada y corrió hacia allí. Al llegar se detuvo bruscamente frente al marco de la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron y se iluminaron al verlo -¡Ranma!- gritó ella sin poder  
ocultar su emoción, su corazón latía a mil por hora y se abalanzó sobre él.

Ranma estaba cubierto de vendajes sentado en la cama, cuando escuchó su nombre, volteó instintivamente hacia la puerta -Esa voz… ¡Akane!- y sus grandes ojos azules se tornaron más brillantes que de costumbre.

-¡Ranma!- volvió a exclamar Akane y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo con toda la ternura única en ella. Ranma sorprendido respondió a su abrazo, y la trajo con sus manos hacia su cuerpo y ambos colocaron suavemente su cabeza uno en el hombro de otro. Era un momento mágico que ninguno quería dar por terminado, entonces Ranma sintió su hombro más tibio y comprendió inmediatamente por que era.

-Akane...- susurró suavemente al oído de ella -Me alegra mucho... que estés aquí...-

Akane levantó la cabeza, lo miró, le sonrió tiernamente y secó sus lágrimas -Pensé que tu... con la caída...- balbuceó ella -¡Fue horrible Ranma!- y no pudo contener sus lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Ranma sólo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte.

-¡Hasta cuando se pesan quedarse así!- gritó Ukyo super enojada

-¡Ranma, te estás aprovechando!- gritó Ryoga empuñando sus puños

Ranma y Akane los vieron y luego regresaron la atención hacia sí mismos y cayeron en cuenta que seguían abrazados muy fuerte y muy juntos, ambos se soltaron rápidamente y Akane secó las lágrimas de su rostro rápidamente.

En ese momento los demás miembros del equipo de rescate fueron llegando. Shampoo y Kodachi se abalanzaron sobre Ranma para abrazarlo y por poco lo asfixian, Akane vio la escena y su corazón se encendió en celos y se levantó de allí mientras Ranma pedía auxilio para zafarse de ellas.

Kuno se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta contemplando la escena, mientras que Mousse seguía llorando por Shampoo.

Aprovechando esa turbulencia, Gosunkugi le arrancó una hebra de cabello a Ranma y se la puso a uno de sus muñecos vudú y en un árbol cercano a la cabaña, con un par de velas encendidas y atadas con una cinta a su cabeza, claveteaba al muñeco en el tronco del árbol con un mazo de madera, tratando de hacer inútilmente un conjuro por enésima vez sobre Ranma.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- exclamó una voz desconocida desde la puerta -¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?-

Todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia la entrada de la cabaña y vieron a un hombre anciano de pie allí con una cesta llena de hierbas.

-Oh, es usted...- dijo Ranma al reconocerlo -No se preocupe señor Yamaguchi, ellos son amigos...-

-Ahhh...- exclamó el anciano -Pues sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar...- esbozó una amplia sonrisa y entró.

-¿Y quién es usted?- preguntó Ukyo

-¿Lo conoces Ranma?- preguntó Akane

-El señor Yamaguchi me encontró después que caí del precipicio...- respondió Ranma

-Así es...- contestó el hombre -Realmente me sorprende mucho que ya estés tan recuperado pues tus heridas son graves...-

-¿Qué tan graves?- preguntó alarmada Akane

-Lo suficiente para que se quede por un buen tiempo en cama descansando...- respondió Yamaguchi.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi Ran-chan!!!- exclamó Ukyo abrazando al hombre

Yamaguchi se sorprendió y le preguntó -Dime jovencita, ¿tu quién eres?-

-Soy Ukyo, ¡la prometida linda de Ranma!- exclamó ella risueña

-¿La prometida?- exclamó el hombre curioso

-¡Oye un momento!- gritó Shampoo eufórica -¡La prometida de Ranma soy yo!-

-¡Están equivocadas!- interrumpió Kodachi -¡Ranma se casará conmigo!... ja ja ja ja ja ja...- y sacó su listón que dejó como siempre, un tapiz de pétalos de rosas negras

-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron Ukyo y Shampoo tiempo y se lanzaron al combate por Ranma cada una usando sus armas predilectas.

-Ay noooo...- exclamó Akane hastiada -Aquí vamos de nuevo....-

-Y tu...- dijo Yamaguchi mirando a Akane -Debes ser Akane, ¿cierto?-

Ella lo miró extrañada y le preguntó -Si... ¿cómo lo supo?-

El hombre soltó una carcajada con ganas y le dijo -un hombre sabe realmente cuando otro hombre ama a una mujer ... Ranma durante su inconciencia no hizo más que repetir el nombre de Akane... ¡tenía ya ganas de conocerte!.. je je je y veo que eres la prometida perfecta-

Estas palabras paralizaron el combate de las otras chicas que quedaron sorprendidas. Akane miró a Ranma y ambos se ruborizaron como un par de tomates maduros y prefirieron esquivar sus miradas bajando las cabezas.

-¡Ranma Saotome!... ¡las quieres todas para ti- gritaron histéricos Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno y Gonsunkugi al tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre él dispuestos a darle una soberana paliza.

-¡Deténganse!- exclamó amenazante Yamaguchi interponiéndose entre ellos y Ranma -¡No permitiré que lo hagan!-, ellos lo miraron de mala manera, pero optaron por guardar sus armas.

-Señor...- interrumpió tímidamente Akane -Ya le hemos ocasionado muchos problemas... creo de que es hora de que volvamos a casa...-

-Hmmm... no lo creo linda Akane -dijo Yamaguchi -Ranma no podrá moverse por un mes...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó ella sin entender - ¿Cómo así que no podrá moverse por un mes?-

-Si, así como lo escuchas querida niña- continuó el hombre -Si Ranma sale de aquí, se habrá perdido irremediablemente todo lo que ha sanado hasta ahora... él aún no está al 100%...-

-Pero...- respondió Akane -¡No puede quedarse aquí por tanto tiempo!... la escuela, el dojo... ¡Ranma tiene que regresar con nosotros!-

-Si, es cierto- apuntó Ranma

Pero el hombre no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio por largo rato.

-¿En qué piensa?- le preguntó Shampoo. El hombre la miró pero siguió sin hablar. Al cabo de un rato dijo -Bueno, tal vez haya una forma de curar sus heridas totalmente en un sólo día...-

-¿Cuál es?... ¡díganos!- exclamaron Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi al tiempo

-Existe una legendaria hierba de fuertes poderes curativos. En China es muy abundante, pero en los bosques de Japón es escasa.... si consiguiéramos tan sólo un poco, yo podría preparar una bebida especial y tu querido prometido linda Akane, se recuperaría inmediatamente...- dijo Yamaguchi. Al escuchar esas palabras finales las tres restantes prometidas se molestaron y Akane se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Cómo es esa hierba?.. ¡por favor, díganos!- preguntó Ryoga

-Oh, la reconocerán fácilmente- dijo el hombre sonriendo -Es de tallo bajo y su color es verde dorado translúcido...-

-¡Clarooo!- gritó emocionada Shampoo -¡Shampoo saber cual es!.. ¡yo traerla para curar a Ranma!-

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió enojada Ukyo -¡Seré yo quien traiga la hierba para Ran-chan!-

-¡Cálmense!- gritó Kodachi -Les tengo una propuesta mejor...- y sonrió maliciosamente -Quien traiga la hierba primero, será la prometida definitiva de Ranma y se casará con él... ja ja ja ja ja-

-Me parece interesante...- respondió Shampoo -Soy la única que conoce esa hierba, estoy segura de que ganaré... ¡acepto el reto!-

-¡Lo que sea por mi amado Ran-chan!- dijo Ukyo -Además, me parece una buena forma de definir quien será la esposa de Ranma... ¡yo también acepto!-

-¿Y tu qué dices Akane?...- preguntó Kodachi

Akane miró a Ranma, quien la veía con sus enormes ojos azules entre la expectativa y la incertidumbre, entonces apartó la mirada, suspiró profundamente y arrugó su frente -Esto es una locura...- exclamó molesta -Pero acepto…

-¡Y yo también!- gritó Kuno -Te ayudaré hermana a buscar esa hierba para curar a Ranma...-

-Oh hermano, me alegra contar contigo- respondió la Rosa Negra

-Jejeje...- se reía Kuno maliciosamente en sus pensamientos -Si Kodachi gana y se casa con Ranma, ¡Akane y la hermosa chica del cabello de fuego serán solo mías!...- y babeaba al sólo imaginarse lo que haría con ambas bañándose en una tina.

-¡Vámonos ya hermano!- interrumpió Kodachi sus pensamientos y lo tomó por el brazo y salieron de la cabaña rumbo al bosque.

-¡Yo también iré!- exclamó Shampoo y se le acercó a Ranma, lo miró amorosamente y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lentamente fue acercando sus labios, mientras Ranma trataba de detenerla sin poder disimular su nerviosismo. -Wo ai nii- dijo Shampoo románticamente y cuando estaba a punto de besar el pobre de Ranma se escuchó un alarido.

-¡Yaaaaa basssstaaaaa Shammmppooo!- gritó Akane que no podía ocultar su enojo y sus celos.

Shampoo soltó a Ranma, quien respiró profundamente, se levantó y miró a Akane pérfidamente y le dijo en tono retador -Guarda tus celos Akane, porque yo sé cual es la hierba y la traeré... ¡Ranma será mi esposo y nadie lo impedirá!-

Akane prefirió mirar hacia otro lado sin prestarle aparentemente atención y Shampoo se fue, obviamente seguida por Mousse quien corría como loco tras ella, tratando como siempre de declararle su amor.

-¡Esa hierba espera por mi!- dijo Ukyo -Pero una chica no debe ir sola al bosque....- entonces miró a Gosunkugi y a Ryoga y arrugó su rostro, se acercó a Ryoga y lo jaló por el brazo -Vamos, tu me acompañarás....-

-¿Yo... yo?- tartamudeó P-chan, este, Ryoga mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo

-Si, tu...- respondió Ukyo de mala gana -¡Pero esta vez guiaré yo!, porque si es por ti, ¡terminaríamos en Corea!- y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

-Y tu.... ¿también irás Akane???- preguntó Ranma algo tímido

Akane lo miró y le dijo -No me queda otra opción, además ya dije que iría... pero quiero que tengas algo bien claro- y lo miró fijamente a los ojos -Esto no lo hago por ti, sino por papá y tío Genma ya que ellos se preocuparían muchísimo si al regresar de su entrenamiento no te encuentran....- le dio la espalda, jaló a Gonskugi por el brazo y salió de allí. Sin embargo, esas palabras tuvieron su efecto sobre Ranma quien susurró melancólicamente -Si claro.... la misma romántica Akane de siempre...- y se acostó nuevamente, sus heridas aún le dolían, pero al final el cansancio lo venció y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

-Ahhhhh...- suspiró Yamaguchi que había observado toda la escena -Esto si es verdadero amor... harán una hermosa pareja algún día Ranma y Akane... ja ja ja ja, sólo hay que echarles una manita- y sonrió enigmáticamente, entonces caminó hacia el fogón para preparar lo necesario para cuando llegara alguna de las prometidas con la ansiada hierba y por el ansiado premio.

Hallar la precisa flor no fue tarea fácil para ninguno, por más que buscaban Kuno y Kodachi, Ryoga y Ukyo, Akane y Gosunkugi, por la ribera del río y en el corazón del bosque, no dieron con ella.

-¡Shampoo sabe perfectamente donde nace esa flor!- se repetía entusiasmada una y otra vez a sí misma- y sonreía -Ahora si, ¡seré la única prometida de Ranma!-. Siguió corriendo rápidamente buscando un tipo de árbol en especial. -¡Este ser!- gritó triunfante y se detuvo.

Era un conjunto de bambúes que crecían muy robustos y apiñados, pero en sus enormes y gruesas raíces albergaban espacios donde escondida crecía esa flor. Shampoo se acercó y fue revisando cautelosamente raíz por raíz y fue recogiendo las flores más bonitas. Al cabo de un rato se dijo -Bueno, creo que estas serán suficiente para la infusión-, y partió de regreso ya que también empezaba a anochecer...

-¡Shampoooo!- gritó Mousse al encontrarla, Shampoo lo miró con fastidio y le dijo -¿Qué quieres Mousse?... ¡Ranma me espera!-

-Sham.... Shampoo... no puedo permitirlo- le respondió enérgicamente -Yo te amo Shampoo...- y le ofreció una racimo de rosas rojas.

Shampoo lo miró enojada y le gritó -¡Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que noo tee quieeerooo Mousse!-, entonces de su corpiño sacó un frasco, lo abrió y regó el contenido sobre él. Era agua fría y de inmediato el pobre Mousse quedó convertido en pato, entonces Shampoo lo atrapó rápidamente y lo amarró lo más fuerte que pudo al tronco de un bambú con unas cuerdas que sacó de su corpiño también.

-Bien Mousse- exclamó Shampoo satisfecha -Ahora si nos dejarás tranquilos a Ranma y a mi-, recogió las flores, le sonrió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dejando al pobre pato Mousse graznando sin parar.

Cuando Shampoo llegó a la cabaña, desde hacía mucho rato los demás habían llegado, todos con las manos vacías.

-¡Aquí está la flor mágica!- gritó Shampoo triunfante -¡Yo he ganado!.... ¡ahora Shampoo es la única prometida de Ranma!-.

Kodachi y Ukyo la miraron con ira, en cambio Akane prefirió darle la espalda.

-Un momento...- interrumpió Yamaguchi -Aún no has ganado... aún no se ha preparado la bebida ni Ranma la ha tomado… ¡no han terminado!-

Shampoo se le acercó a Ranma quien aún dormía y le susurró levemente al oído -Yo traje las hierbas mágicas Ranma, yo prepararé la bebida y yo esta noche seré tu única prometida...- entonces se dirigió al fogón para comenzar con la coción.

-¡Un momento jovencita!- interrumpió Yamaguchi de nuevo -¿Sabes acaso como prepararla?... si lo haces mal, será entonces un poderoso veneno...-

-¿Un poderoso veneno?- exclamaron sorprendidas las cuatro prometidas al tiempo

-¿Un poderoso veneno?- pensó Kuno -Eso sería perfecto...-

-¿Ranma podría morir si la poción queda mal preparada?- preguntó Ryoga

-Así es- respondió Yamaguchi -Por eso la prepararé yo, así estaremos seguros de que sus heridas sanarán...-

-Creo que es lo mejor Shampoo...- interrumpió Akane -Deja que el señor Yamaguchi lo haga...-

-Está bien- asintió Shampoo y le entregó el manojo de flores. Yamaguchi las recibió y se dirigió al fogón para prepararlas -Sólo me resta decirles que esto tardará muchas horas, y ya está muy  
adelantada la noche... lo mejor será que duerman... hay colchones y frazadas en esa caja -dijo señalando un rincón de la cabaña al lado de la cama de Ranma. Ryoga, Kuno y Gosunkugi no vacilaron tomaron una respectivamente y se echaron a dormir.

-Shampoo, ¿dónde está Mousse?- preguntó Akane curiosa

-¡En un lugar donde no puede venir a molestarme!- respondió altivamente Shampoo y también tomó una frazada y se acostó a dormir.

-Bueno, creo que el señor Yamaguchi tiene razón...- dijo Ukyo y también tomó una frazada, igual hizo Kodachi. Al cabo de media hora, todos dormían a pierna suelta, menos Akane.

Ella sentada en una esquina, contemplaba pacientemente al señor Yamaguchi preparando la bebida, y cuando miraba a Ranma a su mente venía el recuerdo de las dos noches anteriores cuando asustada por esa pesadilla, había ido a ver como estaba.

-Realmente...- pensaba ella -Realmente parece un ángel... sin tan sólo fueras así cuando estás despierto…- y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué no duermes?- interrumpió Yamaguchi sus pensamientos

-Eh, ah- reaccionó Akane -Bueno, esteee... es que no tengo sueño...-

-¿Estás preocupada por él?- volvió a preguntar el anciano

Akane se enojó -¿Preocuparme por él?... ¿yo?.... ¡claro que no!.. ya le dije, sólo que no tengo sueño...-

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a preguntar el viejo con la misma serenidad

Akane lo miró, aún seguía enojada. Estaba a punto de responder con otro grito pero se detuvo, bajó la cabeza, tomó un poco de aire y más calmada dijo -La verdad si.... él está así por mi culpa...-

-Oh no, claro que no linda Akane- le dijo Yamaguchi sonriéndole -Tan sólo fue un accidente... él no despertará por ahora y aún la bebida tardará más... duerme, serás la primera en saberlo cuando esté lista...-. Akane lo miró y asintió sonriéndole, tomó entonces una frazada y se acostó, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

-Si si si...- murmuró el viejo riéndose para sus adentros -Sólo necesitan una ayudadita...- y regresó de nuevo a concentrarse en el cocimiento de la bebida.

Habían pasado dos o tres horas, quien sabe, sólo que la bebida ya estaba lista. Yamaguchi sirvió cuatro tazas y despertó a Ranma, a las cuatro prometidas, a Kuno, Mousse y Gosunkugi.

-¡La bebida está lista!- exclamó sonriendo Yamaguchi

-¡Oh que bien!- exclamó Ranma contento -Tanto tiempo acostado en la cama ya me empieza a desesperar-

-No tan rápido Ranma- lo interrumpió Yamaguchi -Sólo hace falta un ingrediente muy especial para que la bebida surta el efecto deseado, si no lo hay, de nada servirá...-

-¿Un ingrediente especial?- exclamaron todos

-¿Pero cuál?- preguntó ofuscada Ukyo -¡Usted nos dijo que con eso bastaba!-

-Pero no se desesperen muchachas... el último ingrediente está aquí, en sus corazones... es el amor correspondido... sólo una de las cuatro pociones hará efecto, aquella que Ranma beba de las manos de la persona a quien él ama y es correspondido-.

-¡Me niego rotundamente a darle de beber esa poción a Ranma!- gritó Kuno eufórico

-¡Jamás aceptaría algo de ti, payaso pervertido!- exclamó Ranma con ira

-¿Payaso pervertido?.... ¡me las pagarás Ranma Saotome!- respondió agresivamente Kuno -Pero ahora eres el premio de mi hermana… ¡estoy seguro!-

-Akane...- susurraron en voz baja Gosunkugi y Ryoga -Que no seas tu....-

-Bien, es hora de que Ranma tome su medicina- dijo Yamaguchi y le fue entregando una taza con la bebida a cada prometida.

Ukyo miró su taza tristemente, bajó la mirada y un par de lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos

-Yo... yo me.... me retiro...- balbuceó débilmente Ukyo y devolvió la taza a Yamaguchi y salió corriendo frenéticamente de la cabaña, mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo de sus ojos. -La bebida nunca hará efecto si Ranma la bebe de mis manos...- pensaba amargamente ella -Mi amor por el no es correspondido... él sólo puede verme como su amiga....-

-¡Ranma mi amor!- exclamó la Rosa Negra -Es hora de que tomes tu medicina y nos comprometamos formalmente- y se le fue acercando coquetamente a Ranma mientras él la veía con los ojos desorbitados, realmente está loca de remate, o sino, de donde habría sacado la idea de que él la amaba.

-¡Un momento Kodachi- exclamó desafiante Shampoo -¡Ranma sólo beberá de la mía!-

-Ja ja ja- rió con ganas la Rosa Negra -¡Estás loca!, ¡no lo permitiré!-

-¡Yo tampoco!- le respondió en el mismo tono Shampoo y se abalanzó sobre Kodachi y ambas comenzaron a luchar, pero tan torpe y desenfrenadamente que ambas regaron el contenido de sus tazas.

-¡Oh noooo!- exclamaron dolidas Kodachi y Shampoo.

-¡Me las pagarás!- chilló la Rosa Negra y se abalanzó con su listón sobre Shampoo dispuesta a vengarse

-¡Tu eres la culpable!- le respondió Shampoo y arremetió con sus bombarines

-Oh, mi querida hermana ha perdido - dijo decepcionadamente Kuno -Ahora sólo queda la taza de Akane...-

-Si- susurro Ryoga melancólicamente -Sólo la taza de mi amada Akane...-

Shampoo y Kodachi habían salido de la cabaña sin detener su duelo, mientras Akane contemplaba pensativamente el líquido brillante que había en su taza. -¿Hará efecto?- se decía así misma -Sería posible que el... que yo.... que nosotros...-

Akane levantó la mirada y encontró con los ojos de Ranma, quien también la veía fijamente. Era una mezcla de ansiedad, duda, sorpresa, algo de pena y mucho....

-Linda Akane, creo que es hora de que Ranma tome su bebida...- interrumpió Yamaguchi el silencio.

-Eh... si- respondió atolondradamente Akane y se acercó indecisa a Ranma quien aún no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de ella.

-¿Funcionará?- se preguntaba Ranma -Ella tan odiosa, fea, testaruda... ¿podría ser... yo... ¿pero y ella?...-

-¡Muchachos!- exclamó el señor Yamaguchi -¡Ustedes tienen que venir conmigo!, hay que ir a recoger leña para hacer el desayuno- y agarró por los brazos a Kuno, Ryoga y Gosunkugi a pesar de las enérgicas protestas de estos.

Cuando la puerta de la cabaña se hubo cerrado, nadie más quedaba. Akane de pie al lado de la cama de Ranma y Ranma sentado frente a ella cubierto de vendajes, mirándola a ella con expectativa y emoción.

-Creo que te la debes tomar - dijo Akane con un hilo de voz y estiró  
sus manos ofreciéndole la taza

-Tienes razón... sólo terminando con esto lo sabremos...- respondió igualmente Ranma. Tomó la taza aún humeante y la acercó a sus labios, Akane se sentó a lado de él en la cama, cada uno sin perder de vista al otro. Ranma se llevó la taza a la boca y comenzó a beber del líquido poco a poco.

Sentía algo, algo especial. Un suave cosquilleo por su garganta, un suave calor que lo abrazaba, sentía como el dolor se iba diluyendo y como su cuerpo se iba recuperando de los golpes y las heridas. Sentía en su corazón una tranquilidad infinita y un sentimiento que no podía seguir ocultándole a ella por más que lo intentara.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ranma?- preguntó nerviosamente Akane cuando Ranma hubo terminado de beber el líquido. La mirada de expectativa y confusión de Ranma se había tornado en ternura hacia ella.

-Después de todo....- dijo Ranma -Eres tan linda... -

Akane se sonrojó, después de todo ya no había ninguna duda, Ranma estaba perfectamente, se había curado y eso que sentían y que de la manera más torpe de demostraban era... era un sentimiento puro y verdadero.

-¡Funcionó!- exclamó Akane sonriéndole cálidamente.

Ranma se quitó las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, le extendió la mano a Akane, quien gustosamente la aceptó. Ranma la apretó fuertemente y ella se levantó de la cama, Akane correspondió y sujetó muy fuerte su mano también y ambos salieron caminando de la cabaña tomados románticamente de las manos, ante el asombro y la perplejidad de sus prometidas y pretendientes y la mirada complaciente de Yamaguchi, pero ellos no le prestaron atención, siguieron caminando tomados de las manos, mirándose con esa ternura reprimida tantas veces... al fin eran ellos y sólo ellos... Ranma y Akane.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
